Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, have memory to store information (e.g., data). The information can be stored in memory cells of the memory. Some conventional memory may employ techniques (e.g., error detection and correction techniques) to deal with errors that might occur in information retrieved from the memory cells. Factors associated with such techniques may involve overhead, power consumption, and yield. In some memory, dealing with such factors may pose a challenge.